Honeymoon Avenue
by JiYoo961015
Summary: Akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan menikah. Sehun benar-benar serius meninggalkan cap playboy yang selama ini melekat padanya. Dan ternyata, melewati malam pertamanya dengan cewek perawan lugu itu sungguh memberatkan! Tidur dengan Luhan bukanlah perkara mudah; setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun. Last Squel of Sick Beat of Mr. Collector! HunHan. Gs. Oneshoot. Wanna read? RnR, please ;)


**Honeymoon Avenue**

 **Squel of Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other,** _ **please**_ **.**

 **Summary : Akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan menikah. Sehun benar-benar serius meninggalkan cap playboy yang selama ini melekat padanya. Semuanya hanya demi Xi Luhan; cewek perawan lugu yang ternyata sanggup menjungkir-balikkan hidupnya. Dan ternyata, melewati malam pertamanya dengan cewek perawan lugu itu sungguh memberatkan! Tidur dengan Luhan bukanlah perkara mudah; setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **두근거려** **(Beautiful) by Baekhyun EXO**

"Kau itu diet tidak sih?"

Sehun langsung mengatakan argumennya secara blakblakan ketika Luhan merosot turun dari gendongan dua tangannya. Gendongan bridal style yang melelahkan dan tidak berguna, Sehun terus berpikir seperti itu sepanjang langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong hotel hingga mencapai kamar eksklusif mereka di sini. Pernikahan mereka baru saja selesai dan dia harus menggendong pengantin wanitanya untuk bisa sampai di kamar; seharusnya Sehun melucuti gaun sialan Luhan agar beratnya bisa berkurang. Pemuda itu terus menggerutu saat tangannya bergerak menutup pintu hotel dan disusul oleh suara yang menandakan bahwa pintu sudah terkunci.

Luhan yang kini sedang mencengkeram sisi gaunnya; ikut mendengus tidak suka setelah mendengar hal itu. Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah muda mengerut, raut cantiknya langsung tercoreng oleh gurat sakit hati. Tungkai mungilnya memilih untuk menghampiri ranjang, duduk di sisinya, dan bergerak menendang-nendang demi melempar sepatu hak tinggi sialan yang menangkup telapak kakinya. Dia mendesah begitu lega saat menatap jemari kakinya yang bergerak-gerak ceria mencium udara setelah seharian terkurung di sepatu. Kedua tangannya terangkat demi menggapai veilnya, ingin melepas benda itu dari atas kepalanya tetapi tahu-tahu Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Biar kulepaskan," kata Sehun sambil mengutak-atik jepitan veil yang menjepit sebagian rambut istrinya.

Luhan langsung cemberut saat mendapati perut Sehun yang terlindungi kemeja linen berada tepat di depannya; bergerak-gerak karena tindakan tangannya yang berusaha mencopot veil di kepala Luhan. "Tidak usah. Kau 'kan capek setelah menggendongku."

"Ya, capek sekali," Sehun tersenyum dan bunyi klik terdengar sesaat kemudian. Dia membawa veil itu turun dari rambut istrinya, meletakkannya di sisi lainnya. Kini, tubuhnya terduduk tepat di samping Luhan yang sedang cemberut dalam gaun givencynya yang penuh renda. "Tapi akan kedengaran lucu kalau aku cuman tidur dan melewatkan _mu_ malam ini."

Rona-rona merah yang cantik mulai muncul memenuhi kedua pipi Luhan ketika mendengarnya. "Iih," tubuhnya bangkit alih-alih terus duduk di samping suaminya yang mulai melukis raut mesum yang amat mengganggu. "Aku mau mandi dan memilih untuk melewatkanmu malam ini, Sehun-aah," dendangnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sehun bersiul genit melihat istrinya yang kesulitan menggapai ekor gaun yang dikenakannya. Dia menumpukan tubuhnya pada lengannya yang bertelekan pada ranjang. "Apakah aku perlu ikut masuk untuk membantumu membuka gaun itu?"

Luhan semakin tersipu. "Apa sih," gerutunya, pura-pura sebal padahal jantungnya berdegup kacau balau. Dia membanting pintu kamar mandi begitu tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam, menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang serasa akan meledak.

Sialan Oh Sehun itu. Baru beberapa menit masuk kamar, dia sudah menggoda Luhan habis-habisan. Luhan sudah menggigil penuh rasa malu. Tenggorokannya ingin menyuarakan jeritan; debar jantungnya sudah melebihi ambang batas dan mengirim pasokan darah berlebih ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wajah hingga telinganya sudah dirambati rona merah. Sebentar lagi Luhan akan berubah menjadi seekor kepiting yang siap disantap.

Siap disantap? Dewi batinnya langsung merona malu-malu ketika menyambung kalimat tersebut; _siap disantap oleh Sehun._

Luhan buru-buru mendekati wastafel, menyalakan kran, dan langsung membasuh riasannya. Nafasnya terengah karena ledakan afek yang melanda tubuhnya. Dobel sialan. Luhan masih tidak berhasil untuk menenangkan semuanya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati bath tub marmer elegan yang berukuran sedikit agak besar; bentuknya oval dan ada dua tempat untuk menyandarkan kepala di suatu sisinya. Ada kelopak bunga mawar yang sengaja ditabur memenuhi air hangat yang mengisi bath tub itu; berenang-renang ceria karena dipermainkan gelembung relaksasi yang dihasilkan oleh lubang kecil di dasar bath tubnya.

Well. Apakah suite ini memang dirancang untuk para pengantin baru? Luhan bergidik ketika muncul pikiran mesum dalam tempurung kepalanya; saat dirinya dan Sehun duduk di dalam bath tub dan mandi bersama.

 _Tidak, tidak._ Akal sehat Luhan memperingatkan dengan amat kejam kendati dewi batinnya mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyuruh Sehun masuk ke mari. Pandangan Luhan beralih ke cermin, maniknya memandangi wajah serta bahunya yang terpampang akibat model kemben gaun givenchynya.

 _Malam ini hanya akan terlewati dengan ketenangan. Tidak ada seks—astaga!_ Luhan memilih untuk buru-buru membuka gaunnya dan melompat ke bath tub. Dia langsung membenamkan kepalanya di air hangat, berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa saat, dan kembali menyembulkan kepalanya ke permukaan saat paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Luhan harus bercermin demi memastikan keadaan wajahnya. Kira-kira, riasannya sudah luntur atau belum setelah direndam oleh air hangat yang dicampuri garam mandi aroma mawar?

"Riasannya sudah luntur kok."

Luhan menoleh horor ke sumber suara dan langsung menjerit keras-keras saat menemukan sosok suaminya sudah berdiri menjulang _tepat_ di sebelah bath tubnya. Dua tangan kurusnya bergerak tidak beraturan hingga menimbulkan cipratan-cipratan acak yang tentu membasahi beberapa titik kemeja Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan kembali menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya di dalam genangan air; untuk yang pertama kali, dia amat berterimakasih pada lembar kelopak mawar yang memenuhi permukaan air hangatnya.

Sehun malah terkekeh remeh. "Aku mendengar benda yang terjatuh ke air dan sempat khawatir."

"Kau selalu pintar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," Luhan mengoceh tanpa mau memandang suaminya yang sedang nyengir lebar dengan mata disipitkan.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Sayang," nada suara Sehun masih terdengar aneh dengan bubuhan canda di dalamnya. Dia menjatuhkan pandangan pada sisi bath tub dan ikut mengerutkan bibir. "Bisakah kau bergeser?"

Kepala Luhan meneleng cepat dan matanya langsung melotot kaget. Kenapa Oh Sehun malah membuka kemejanya? Sekarang, jemari-jemari Sehun malah bermain di pengait celana pullovernya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPAT KELUAR, DASAR MESUM!" Luhan menjerit dan kembali memercikkan air ke arah Sehun.

"Lu, jangan keterlaluan begitu," Sehun mengacuhkan jeritan Luhan dan malah melorot celananya. Seringai puas terlukis pada belah bibirnya saat menemukan Luhan memalingkan pandangan darinya. Oke. tidak apa kalau Luhan belum siap menatap tubuh telanjangnya. Malaikat perawannya memang butuh waktu. Dengan amat cuek, Sehun melempar kain terakhir yang melindungi tubuhnya dan mencelupkan kakinya di sana.

Luhan langsung merinding ketika permukaan air mulai bergejolak saat menerima tubuh Sehun. Bibirnya terhisap kuat-kuat dan ditahan oleh deretan giginya; sedang mencoba menahan diri agar tidak meledak sekarang juga.

Uhg. Lagi pula, apa sih yang dipikirkan Sehun? Mandi bersama?

"Lu, jangan tegang begitu," Sehun menggoda sambil mengarahkan kakinya yang berada di dalam air untuk menyenggol bagian tubuh Luhan.

Dan Luhan langsung menoleh ketika sisi tubuhnya disentuh oleh jemari kaki Sehun. "Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Kenapa?" Sehun malah mendekat dan Luhan beringsut semakin menjauhinya. "Kita 'kan suami-istri," dia mengingatkan.

 _Suami-istri?_

Luhan langsung melongok ke suatu arah dan menemukan gaun pernikahannya teronggok tidak berdaya di depan wastafel. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah Sehun. "Kau benar," desahnya sambil menggigit bibir. "Tapi, tapi—"

"Sini, mendekatlah padaku," Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membuat gerakan untuk menyuruh Luhan agar mendekat.

Luhan tampak takut dan sedang memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya, namun akhirnya dia luluh setelah melihat raut menenangkan yang dilukis Sehun. Kedua tangan Sehun terjulur dan menangkap tubuh telanjang Luhan, mendekap istrinya dari belakang dan menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Sekarang, Luhan meringkuk sambil dipeluk Sehun dari belakang. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Apalagi saat keheningan mulai menyapa atmosfer mereka; keduanya terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Oh, aku masih tidak percaya tentang hal ini."

Bola mata Luhan bergulir ke suatu sisi setelah tengkuknya diterpa oleh napas panas dari mulut suaminya. Kedua kakinya bergerak di dalam air dan akhirnya lututnya tertekuk. "T-tentang apa?"

"Tentang kita yang menikah," Sehun ikut menggerakkan kepala, kali ini dia menatap manik rusa menggemaskan yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila. "Oh, akhirnya. Lima tahun kutunggu dan kau tidak lari."

Sedikit senyuman bermain-main di belah bibir Luhan. "Untuk apa aku lari," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang menggantung di depan dadanya. "A-aku 'kan .., mencintaimu," cicitnya.

"Wah, senang sekali mendengarnya," Sehun terkekeh sambil melayangkan satu kecupan di perpotongan leher Luhan, membuat wanitanya berjengit antara kaget dan tersengat. "Rileks saja."

Salah satu pundak Luhan terangkat sebagai reaksi atas permainan bibir Sehun di lehernya. Rasa geli itu membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat; membuat riak air di bak mandi mereka bergejolak. "Sehun, kita tidak bisa melakukannya di _sini_ ," katanya penuh pertimbangan. "S-Sehun .."

Lantas Sehun malah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menangkap bibir merah muda Luhan; melumatnya dengan amat rakus dan kuat. Kedua tangannya kembali tenggelam di dalam air, telapaknya yang buta bergerak menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuh telanjang Luhan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu mendengar jeritan tertahan Luhan saat tangannya memberi remasan halus di dada.

"S-Sehun," Luhan masih berusaha untuk keluar dari kungkungan bibir Sehun yang serasa menghisapnya. Dia mencoba mendorong tubuh kokoh kekasihnya, namun Sehun terlanjur memeluknya erat. Seluruh tenaga Luhan hampir habis saat merasakan pergerakan nakal di sekitar dadanya. Apalagi ketika jemari Sehun memutuskan untuk bermain di puncaknya.

Luhan menggelepar tidak berdaya. "S-Sehun, j-jangan di sini."

Seringai di bibir Sehun bertambah lebar. "Jadi, kita melakukannya di ranjang?"

Kelopak mata Luhan terpejam erat saat gendang telinganya menangkap kalimat pertanyaan Sehun. Samar-samar, kepalanya mengangguk. "Y-ya," jawabnya pasrah, antara tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa lari dan tidak berdaya karena dibelai kenikmatan. Sehun sudah membalik tubuh Luhan hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, dengan bibir yang terpagut dengan friksi aneh yang melanda tubuh Luhan.

"Baiklah," Sehun akhirnya mau berhenti. "Ayo ke ranjang."

OoO

Luhan menggeliat gelisah selama bibir suaminya bermain di sekitar pangkal pahanya yang paling sensitif. Berulang kali dia mendesah dan mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang apa yang dilakukan Sehun; bahwa lidah Sehun tidak pantas untuk bermain di _sana_ , terlalu kotor, terlalu menjijikkan, atau apalah. Namun Sehun tetap tidak mau berhenti, lidahnya malah semakin gencar menyelimuti celah sempit yang hangat itu. Kepala Luhan sudah tersuruk di bantal, sesekali mendongak saat merasakan pergerakan liar dari benda tidak bertulang di sana. Tangan Luhan bergerak gelisah, mencoba menggapai kepala Sehun agar menjauh dari sana. Kakinya yang setengah lemas masih berusaha bergerak, namun nyatanya dia gagal mengendalikan pergerakan kakinya.

Sentuhan Sehun teralu aneh; magis.

"Lu, jangan menendang kepalaku," Sehun menegur dengan suara serak, tangannya mencengkeram erat dua lutut Luhan dan Luhan langsung menggigit bibir. Pergerakannya tidak berhenti, malah semakin liar dan tidak terkendali.

Luhan nyaris mengejang. Aliran listrik seribu volt baru saja menyengat pusat tubuhnya dan dia tersentak begitu hebat. Ada kejutan yang terasa amat nikmat yang baru saja menghujani keseluruhan tubuhnya. Lalu semuanya disusul oleh rasa becek di pangkal pahanya; yang sedang dipermainkan Sehun. Luhan lemas bukan main setelah ledakan mengasyikkan itu.

"Pelepasan pertamamu?" Sehun bangkit dan memagut bibir Luhan. Wanita itu berjengit tidak suka ketika lidahnya mengecap suatu rasa asin menjijikkan yang dibawa oleh lidah Sehun. "Manis sekali," ucapnya di sela ciuman panas itu sedangkan tangannya bergerak membelai pinggul ramping Luhan. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Luhan yang menggigil karena gairah.

Luhan melepas ciuman itu secara sepihak dan memalingkan muka; wajahnya sudah dipenuhi rona merah dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikannya dari Sehun. "A-aku ..," bibir bawahnya tergigit. "A-amatiran."

"Lalu?" Sehun mengendus sekitar rahang Luhan dan memberi kecupan lembut memabukkan di tiap titiknya.

"B-bisakah .., kita menundanya dulu sebelum aku menguasai _nya_?" suara Luhan terdengar amat pelan; terkesan begitu malu serta takut.

"Karena itu, Luhan Sayang," Sehun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di belah bibir Luhan yang terkuak. Lidahnya langsung menggoda Luhan untuk kembali saling membelit. "Aku ada di sini untuk mengajarimu semuanya."

Luhan berjengit saat Sehun meremas dadanya. "T-tapi .., aku malu."

"Harus disingkirkan," kata Sehun tegas. Sekarang dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap raut cantik kekasihnya; menyelami sorot mata Luhan yang terselipi gairah yang dominan. "Sekarang, kau siap?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng. "T-tidak," ujarnya jujur. "Kurasa."

"Kau tidak akan pernah siap untuk menghadapi sesuatu ketika ketakutan itu masih menjadi pilihanmu, Lu," Sehun membelai pipi tirus istrinya dan melempar senyuman menenangkan; yang sesungguhnya itu adalah senyuman penuh muslihat. "Lepaskan saja semuanya, Lu. Hanya padaku."

"Aku takut kau kecewa karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa," detak jantung Luhan melecut naik saat salah satu lutut Sehun menggesek pusat dirinya yang diam-diam berkedut. "Aku ingusan."

"Ingusan dan aku _amat_ menyukainya," Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan sekali lagi. "Jadi, sudah siap?"

Luhan memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat; berpikir bahwa memang seharusnya dia melakukan hal seperti ini dengan suaminya. Mereka sudah diikat dalam sebuah tali pernikahan, dan sepatutnya mereka melakukan semua hal gila di malam pertama ini. Luhan kembali meneguhkan diri, menghela nafas, dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Dua tangan Luhan terangkat dan melingkari leher Sehun, dan dia langsung dihadiahi kecupan mesra tepat di bibir.

Lantas keduanya kembali melenguh dan menggeliat.

"Aku tidak akan terburu-buru," kata Sehun di sela nafasnya yang pendek-pendek.

Ada pergerakan aneh yang dirasakan Luhan di sana; tepat di pusatnya yang begitu mendamba. Kelopaknya yang seindah mawar terangkat, Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Suaminya, yang luar biasa tampan dan memesona, sedang memejamkan mata dan bibirnya terkuak menyemburkan helaan napas yang begitu membakar. Raut wajah Sehun dipenuhi gurat konsentrasi, dan Luhan langsung berjengit saat merasakan suatu benda asing yang begitu besar dan keras tengah berusaha menginvasi tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang tumpul, Luhan sudah tahu _itu_ adalah milik Sehun. Wajahnya yang penuh keringat kini kembali ditumpahi rona merah menyala. Luhan sangat malu saat memikirkan kegiatan intim yang sedang dilakukan Sehun di atasnya. Kedua bibir Luhan terbuka saat lenguhan meluncur, Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum di sela kegiatannya yang penuh kehati-hatian.

Luhan mengerjap sekali dan kembali memejamkan mata, jemarinya mengelus tengkuk Sehun ketika merasakan pusat dirinya melebar secara naluriah untuk menerima Sehun. Rasanya memang aneh; namun hal itu menjanjikan puncak kenikmatan yang tidak tergantikan.

Nanti. Setelah Sehun berhasil melewati _rintangan_ yang akan dihadipanya.

"Aduh," Luhan berjingit ngeri dan merapatkan kelopak mata; memejam erat-erat saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa serasa baru mencambuk pusat dirinya. "S-Sehun .., berhenti."

Lalu Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya. Ini _dia_. Dua tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan, bibirnya memberi kecupan lagi di bibir Luhan. "Sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Terlalu nyeri sampai dia tidak bisa berucap kata.

"Tahan sedikit," Sehun mencoba menghisap bibir Luhan lantas kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya. Sangat berhati-hati, maju sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Luhan menjerit lagi.

"S-Sehun!" Salah satu tangan Luhan melayang dan mengenai sisi punggung Sehun. "S-sakit sekali," dia mencoba mengintip wajah suaminya dari belah kelopak matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya terkulum ke dalam; kelihatan sekali kalau sedang menahan sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakitkan. "S-sakit."

"Sebentar lagi," Sehun mengeram tertahan ketika mencoba menghancurkan semua pertahanan Luhan. Keringat mengucur di sekitar dahi; konsentrasinya terserap habis oleh tindakannya. "T-tahan, Sayang."

Kepala Luhan bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan kiri, bulir air mata mulai muncul di sudut-sudut matanya. "T-tidak," katanya penuh permohonan. "S-sakit sekali. Sakit," ulangnya tidak berdaya. Telapaknya yang penuh keringat mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun, ingin menyingkirkan tubuh suaminya dari atasnya. "A-aku tidak mau. Sakit."

"Ya, aku tahu," Sehun masih berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, mengacuhkan segala pemberontakan yang diterima olehnya dari Luhan. Oke. Sehun memang tidak pernah meniduri seorang perawan. Jadi, dia sama-sama nol besar seperti Luhan yang tidak pernah melakukan seks. Dulu, Sehun suka bermain keras dan cepat. Tetapi sekarang, dia harus menahan semua ledakan keinginannya dan melakukannya dengan penuh perhitungan. Geraman menakutkan keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar ketika kemarahan mulai memercik dalam suatu titik perasaannya; kenapa Luhan susah sekali untuk _ditembus_?

Sehun tidak bisa terus menyakiti Luhan sedangkan Luhan sendiri sudah menangis.

"Sehuuun," rengekan Luhan terdengar semakin keras. "Sakiit. Sakit!" Dia mencoba membentak; namun yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan kecil yang lemah. "Keluar! Aku .., _please_."

"Nanti," Sehun memeluk Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajah istrinya di pundaknya. Perasaan tidak tega juga ikut memenuhi relung perasaannya ketika mendengar tangisan putus asa dari Luhan. Tetapi, sesungguhnya Sehun tidak bisa berhenti.

Sehun memejamkan mata, menahan pergerakan kepala Luhan di pundaknya. Well, mari lakukan semuanya atau tidak sama sekali. Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Cuman dua detik. Aku yakin kau bisa menahannya, Sayang."

"Tidak mau," suara Luhan terdengar sedikit sengau. Kuku-kukunya mulai mencakar punggung Sehun. "Berhenti saja."

Dan Sehun terbakar oleh dorongan keras yang menyuruhnya untuk terus jalan. Dan tubuhnya langsung menyentak ke depan. Luhan menjerit keras dan menancapkan kukunya di punggung Sehun.

Astaga. Akhirnya ..

Luhan baru saja dilecut oleh suatu hal absurd dan rasanya sungguh amat menyakitkan. Dia sampai kehilangan seluruh rasa di tubuhnya; semuanya berubah menjadi sakit dan berkumpul jadi satu di pusat tubuhnya. Suara degukan memilukan menyusul dari tenggorokan Luhan, dan Sehun terdiam di posisinya.

Nafas mereka berdua saling beradu.

"Sudah tidak sakit?" Sehun buka suara, menatap wajah istrinya yang mengilat karena keringat.

"Masih sakit," kerut dalam di dahi Luhan muncul ketika kelopaknya terangkat dan terbuka.

"Aku mulai bergerak, ya?"

Luhan tidak sanggup menjawab dan Sehun sudah keburu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal ketika merasakan sengatan aneh di sana, rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan .., nikmat.

Entahlah. Luhan kesulitan untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tetapi Sehun sudah mengeram keenakan saat pinggulnya bergerak pelan, lantas menjadi begitu liar. Luhan sudah tidak keberatan dengan itu semuanya; rasa sakit itu sudah terlupakan.

"Astaga, Lu," Sehun meracau di tengah kegiatannya. "Jangan dicengkeram."

"A-apa?" Luhan menjawab sambil terengah di bawah Sehun.

"J-jangan," Sehun menggigit bibir, melengkungkan alis, dan mengeryitkan dahi saat miliknya serasa diremas begitu kuat oleh dinding-dinding basah yang dimiliki Luhan. "J-jangan d-diremas, Sayang. Santai saja."

"Aku ..," Luhan menatap bola mata Sehun lekat-lekat. "A-aku tidak tahu."

Sehun amat frustasi dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya; Luhan sedang mencengkeramnya sangat erat, seolah tidak membiarkannya untuk bergerak satu inci pun. Dan Luhan barusan mengatakan ketidaktahuannya atas maksud Sehun?

"Dindingnya," Sehun berucap setengah gemas. "Kau mau menghancurkan asetku?"

Luhan langsung melotot mendengarnya. Debar jantungnya yang memang melebihi ambang batas berdentum-dentum di dada; mendorongnya untuk terus membuka bibir agar bisa terus bernapas dan _hidup_.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Luhan merengek dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Lupakan yang di sana," Sehun membelai sekitar pundak Luhan yang licin. "Cium aku, Lu."

Dan Luhan menuruti apa kata Sehun; dia langsung mendongak dan mencium keseluruhan bibir suaminya. Bibirnya yang tipis mencoba bergerak seprofesional mungkin dalam mengecup tiap sisi bibir Sehun, menghisapnya dengan amat rakus, dan membelitkan lidahnya di sana. Tangannya melingkar di tengkuk Sehun, kali ini dia membutuhkan yang lain. Seperti belaian pada dadanya?

Dan Luhan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya setelah salah satu telapak tangan Sehun mendarat di sana. Remasan menyenangkan membelai sekitar dadanya dan hal itu menyulut hasrat dalam darahnya. Oh, Luhan merasa amat baru dalam hal seperti ini.

Dan, Luhan merasakan pergerakan hebat di pusat dirinya. Bahkan yang lebih luar biasa. Kejutan yang menyenangkan, ketika Sehun menyentuh titik terdalam yang entah apa namanya. Luhan sempat berjingit antara kaget dan terbakar; sangat sulit diinterpretasikan.

Luhan mengeram binal atas tindakan Sehun pada tubuhnya. "S-Sehun."

"Hm?" Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap gerakan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Lagi," Luhan ikut mendesah ribut dan tidak beraturan. "L-lagi."

" _Like this_?" Sehun memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh istrinya yang sedang kehilangan akal sehat. Satu gerakan dan disusul oleh satu erangan. " _Feels good, huh_?"

Luhan mengangguk, meresapi segala yang dicapai oleh indra perasa serta saraf-saraf di keseluruhan tubuhnya. Semuanya berdenyar, terbakar, dan meminta lebih. Seolah ada pelepasan yang menjanjikan dan menunggu. Tanpa disadarinya, Luhan ikut bergerak dalam irama percintaan mereka.

"H-Hun .."

"Sebentar, sebentar," Sehun berucap kacau balau ketika merasakan lecutan gairah yang akan meledak. "Tunggu."

"Aku tidak tahan," balas Luhan terbata. "A-aku .., aku .."

Dan Sehun baru saja disembur oleh luapan lava panas dengan dorongan yang begitu kuat, membuat suatu kejut istimewa dalam dirinya dan membuatnya kelepasan juga. Sehun ikut menyemburkan liquidnya; lalu keduanya mendengkur puas menikmati sensasi hangat dan luar biasa yang menyerang titik masing-masing.

"Luar biasa, 'kan?" Sehun mencoba bertanya di tengah disorientasi singkatnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya."

"Lagi?"

"Secepat itu?"

"Apa salahnya, Lu?"

OoO

"Papaaaa, ayo main rumah-rumahan sama Hunhee!" Gadis cilik yang menggendong sebuah barbie cantik merengek-rengek sambil memeluk kaki cowok tinggi yang baru membuka pintu kulkas. Pipi gembulnya menempel di tungkai kurus cowok yang dipanggilnya papa, maniknya yang sejernih kristal mengerjap.

 _Aegyo_ yang membuat ayahnya sakit mata.

"Tidak boleh!" Ada seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan raut musang yang menginterupsi dan ikut memeluk kaki ayahnya yang lain. "Papa 'kan mau menemaniku main flappy bird!" katanya sengit pada gadis cilik berponi itu. "Iya 'kan, Paa? Papa akan main sama Hunjee?"

Cowok paling tinggi dan paling dewasa yang sedang diperubutkan oleh dua tuyul imut itu akhirnya menyerah, mengurungkan diri untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral di kulkas dan duduk menghadap dua malaikatnya.

"Aduh, Papa tidak bisa menemani kalian berdua sekaligus. Bergantian, oke?" Raut musang di wajahnya dipenuhi oleh gurat permohonan kentara. Ketampanannya mungkin agak tergerus dengan umur, tetapi perawakannya masih amat mengagumkan. Lantas, dia terhenyak saat menangkap bulir air mata yang menggantung di kelopak mata anak gadisnya yang baru berumur 3 tahun. "Hunhee, jangan menangis. Papa janji akan main rumah-rumahan sama Hunhee."

"Papaaa," yang laki-laki kemudian merengek sambil mencengkeram sisi pundak ayahnya. Jelas tidak terima saat mendengar hal itu malah terlontar pada adiknya. "Papa 'kan sudah janji mau menemani Hunjee."

"Hunjee, coba mengalah pada adikmu, hm?" Pemuda dewasa itu melayangkan tatapan penuh pengertian pada anaknya yang berumur setahun lebih tua dari gadis ciliknya. "Papa sudah berjanji dan itu berarti—?"

"Papa tidak akan mengingkari?" Hunjee langsung menyambung kalimat ayahnya kendati bibirnya mengerucut maju; suatu pelajaran yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya saat ayahnya membuat janji yang belum ditepati.

Gadis cilik itu ikut mengerucutkan bibir melihat interaksi antara kakak dan ayahnya. "Papa, gendong~" ucapnya manja sambil merentangkan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku juga~" bocah cilik itu ikut-ikutan merentangkan tangannya yang pendek.

"Iih, _Oppa_ apa-apaan sih?" Hunhee tampak sebal setelah mendengar kalimat yang disampaikan oleh Hunjee.

"Sudah, sudah," Lelaki itu memilih untuk merentangkan dua tangannya dan mengangkat dua malaikat mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Masing-masing dari mereka duduk di lengan bawahnya yang kini sekuat baja. Menggendong malaikat cilik bukanlah suatu hal berat. "Papa sudah menggendong kalian berdua dan jangan bertengkar, oke?"

Keduanya langsung mengangguk imut dan memeluk leher ayahnya dengan sayang.

"Sehun! Sayaang," Suara yang lebih feminim dan mature terdengar dari suatu sisi dan seorang wanita yang sedang hamil sekitar tujuh bulan muncul dari sebuah pintu. Dia membawa malaikat cilik yang sedang merengek dan mencakar-cakar dada ibunya dengan kuku-kukunya yang mungil dan tumpul. Rambutnya yang diikat menjadi cepol cantik bergoyang-goyang tiap kali tangannya bergerak membenarkan pelukan pada malaikatnya.

Oh, seorang ibu yang cantik dengan seorang malaikat cilik.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Sehun berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sibuk menenangkan anak ketiga mereka. "Hunmi merengek terus?"

"Pa-pa-paaa~" Malaikat mungil yang dipanggil Hunmi oleh Sehun, langsung membalik badan dan menendang-nendang sisi perut ibunya; berniat meraih tubuh Sehun namun nyatanya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Dia mengerut dengan ekspresi lucu; merajuk. "Pa-pa-pa!"

"Aduh, Hunmi Sayang, jangan menendang perut Mama dong," Luhan meletakkan Hunmi di meja makan dan malaikat itu terus saja ngotot ingin menuju ayahnya.

"Hunmi tidak kebagian tempat, week," Hunhee menggoda adiknya dan menjulurkan lidah, lengannya memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat dan dia mencoba memanas-manasi adiknya yang cantik.

"Pa-pa-pa," Hunmi siap untuk berteriak.

"Aduh, Sehun. Sudah hampir waktunya minum susu buat Hunmi dan aku belum membuatnya. Bawa anak-anak ke ruang bermain dan jaga mereka sementara, ya?" Luhan menggendong Hunmi yang masih terus berontak, sekaligus melempar tatapan rusa cemerlang yang diam-diam begitu dibenci oleh Sehun. "Hunjee, kau harus turun dan biarkan adikmu digendong sama Papa, ya?"

"Tidak mau," Hunjee malah membenamkan pipi gembulnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. "Hunjee mau digendong Papa terus!"

"Pa-pa-pa!" yang paling kecil merontak keras.

"Ayo turun, Hunjee," Sehun berusaha menurunkan Hunjee di kursi makan tapi bocah cilik itu malah mengalungkan dua lengannya di leher Sehun; tubuh munginya jadi bergelantungan seperti seekor koala. "Hunjee, jangan nakal. Ayo coba mengalah pada adikmu," Sehun masih bertahan pada kewarasannya untuk tidak berteriak pada anak-anaknya.

"Tidak mau!" Hunjee bersikeras. "Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Pa-pa-pa!"

"Aduh, Lu," Sehun mendesah putus asa sementara Luhan mengedingkan bahu melihat tingkah bayi-bayinya. "Tolong bawa Hunmi ke ruang bermain dan tinggalkan aku di sana bersama mereka."

"Oke," Luhan langsung menyambar Hunmi dan menggendongnya. Hunmi langsung menjerit protes ketika tidak mendapatkan pelukan dari ayahnya namun Luhan mengabaikannya hingga mereka semua sampai di ruang bermain yang bersebelahan dengan tangga rumah mereka. Dia baru menurunkan Hunmi di lantai karpet lembut dengan amat susah payah—mengingat kehamilannya yang berusia tujuh bulan—dan anak berumur dua tahun itu langsung berlari tertatih-tatih menuju ayahnya. "Oh, dia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya," Luhan meringis ketika melihat suaminya sedang digandrungi oleh tiga malaikat mungil yang berisik.

"Ayo, Hunjee, Hunhee," Sehun memberi interuksi pada dua anaknya yang menurutnya sudah cukup besar untuk bermain sendiri di sini. "Kalian bisa main di sini dan biarkan Papa mengurus Hunmi sebentar, ya?"

"Papaaaa," Hunjee dan Hunhee malah berteriak kompak menyuarakan protes.

"Pa-pa-pa," dan si kecil menyahutinya dengan ceria sambil menangkap lengan ayahnya; senyuman lebar terlukis di bibir tipisnya. "Pa-pa-pa?"

Luhan terkikik ceria ketika menyaksikan interaksi membingungkan yang dibangun oleh ketiga anaknya dan Sehun. Dia cepat-cepat bangkit dengan gerakan hati-hati, tangannya bertolakan pinggang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Nah, main sama Papa, ya?"

Ketiga malaikat mungil itu menatap wajah ceria ibunya sejenak, mengangguk begitu patuh, dan kembali berisik saat menghadap sosok ayahnya yang nyaris frustasi.

Sehun bangkit begitu Hunjee dan Hunhee setuju untuk main mandi bola yang ada di sudut ruangan; nafas lega meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya saat menatap dua anaknya yang tampak akur sedang membenamkan diri di kumpulan bola-bola itu.

"Pa-pa-pa," Hunmi menampar-nampar pipi tirus Sehun dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Ya, Sayang. Papa main sama Hunmi," kata Sehun sambil memainkan gendongannya. Kepalanya meneleng ringkas ke suara arah dan menemukan istrinya yang sedang terkikik bagai anak tiran; menertawakannya. Sehun langsung melempar raut musangnya dan Luhan terkesiap. "Jangan tertawa, Lu," ancamnya; menuai kedipan yang sama dari pihak yang berbeda, Luhan serta Hunmi. "Duh, susah sekali mengurus tiga orang anak sekaligus."

" _Enjoy your quality time with them, yeobo_ ," Luhan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Sehun. "Lagi pula, siapa yang ngotot untuk tidak pakai pengaman sewaktu melakukannya?" sambungnya setengah menggerutu.

"Aku mendengarnya," Sehun mengucapkannya dan disusul oleh teriakan protes dengan kata 'pa-pa-pa'.

Luhan tertawa riang dan malah urung pergi, mengintip Sehun dari sisi pintu dan mengial main-main. "Ingat, Sayang. Setelah ini, kita punya 4 malaikat."

"Oh," Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya sambil menerbangkan Hunmi; dan bayi itu langsung terkikik-kikik ceria. Wow. Bahkan suara kikikan Hunmi sama persis dengan suara ibunya. "Terimakasih informasinya, Sayang. Aku saaaaangat mencintaimu."

"Aaaaangat intaamuuu," (sangaaat mencintaimu) Hunmi menirukannya dengan nada imut di sela kikikannya.

"Aku juga, Sehun Sayang," Luhan memegang perutnya dan pergi. "Aku juga mencintai keseluruhan keluarga _kecil_ kita."

END

Siapa yang nodong authornya buat bikin squel lagi? /ganti nodong pake pinku-pinku/ ini hunhannya udah nc-an dan punya baby lhoo .. Sekarang udah selesai, kaaan? Duh, paling gak tahan kalo baca review trus isinya menginspirasi banget, jadinya aku berakhir dengan ms word berjudul 'Squel2' /peluk sehun/ nah. Sekarang, biarkan kalian semua fokus pada ff hunhan yang baru diupdate. Hahahaaaa

And, let me tell you about something, guys. Khususnya para siders, yang selalu penuh-penuhin kotak email dengan judul "Fav/Follow" doang tanpa adanya review di chap pertama. Dongkol tau gak siih waktu cek email dan cuman dapet gituan; tanpa tanggapan. Sumpah deh siders yang punya akun ffn ini bikin gue mencak-mencak. Astaga, gue gak bisa ngomong lagi deh /peluk sehun/ tiap inget seberapa banyak siders di ff itu, gue langsung lemes dan males buat editing chap selanjutnya. Ayo dong, jadilah readers yang baik.

 **Ayo jangan lupa review, jangan cuman klik follow and favorite story/author, yaa.**

Xoxo.


End file.
